


Epilogue

by sabinelagrande



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Punishment, Revenge, Torture, Unconventional Formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

When dispassionate Cassio binds the Florentine, giving him over to be used cruelly by the lash-

That is for Emelia, faithful and bold to the end.

When he forces Iago to breathe water, to try hot coals-

That is for Desdemona, the radiant, lost flower of Venice.

When he fastens him to the rack, turning and turning until his bones groan and his sinews creak-

That is for Othello, the bravest and most brilliant commander he has ever had the pleasure and misfortune to serve.

But when Cassio covers him, making him to taste that which he has been so eager to allege; when he makes Iago to break his sworn silence only to curse and to blaspheme; when he uses him until his very life's blood trickles over Cassio-

Well, that's for him.


End file.
